The only exception
by XXXOurplacetoloveXXX
Summary: El amor, es tan difícil de confesarlo, es tan difícil contenerlo…¿ En este día tan cursi y rosa, ambos tendrán la fuerza y el impulso para declarar su secreto a voces?... tú eres mi única excepción…


Hellooooooooooo~ Es el día de los enamorados y Matty y io estamos aquí para aportar nuestro ficsito cursiiii~ **HOLA!... si hoy es el dia mas cursi del año, pero no importa, pues hoy a la vez es el dia mas especial del año…..**WIIIIIIIIIIIII~ un saben lo contentos Y enamorados que estaaaaaaaaamooooooooooooos~ Pero apuesto a que se darán ya una idea con estas melosas notas de autores :D **Te amo mi vida y este dia solo quiero dedicártelo a ti a mi dulce, hermosa y perfecta princesa….**YAY TE AMO MI AMORCITO LINDOOOOOO *hiperactiva* **Te amo mi vida eres lo mejor, lo mas increíble, especial y espectacular que me ha pasado en esta vida….Mi corazón, mi alma y todo te pertenece…Pues soy tu cachorro y tu eres mi dueña!** *sonrojada* De verdad eres lo mejor, lo más hermoso perfecto, y bello que tengo My Matty, mi corazón es sólo tuyo y lo será por siempre, eres mi luz, mi ángel, mi guía, mi amor, te amo, TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO! **Te amooooooooooo! *momento no con minúsculas* TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!***susurrando* al demonio con los PDA… *Le rodea el cuello con los brazos y poniéndose en puntillas le da un dulce beso en los labios* I love you~ *3* Alter ego de Holic: … **DIOS YA ME IDIOTICE, AMO LOS BESOS DE HOLIC….*rodeo con mis brazos tu cintura y no quiero jamás alejarme de ti, mientras respondo a ese perfecto beso* Princesa las notas de autor…*le susurro***Oh! Claro /

Advertencias: AZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCAAAAAAAAAR DE SAN VALENTIIIIIIIN~! **TANTA AZUCAR Y TENDREMOS UN COMA DIABETICOOOOOOO!**

Disclaimer: **Saben que death note no nos pertenece!, eso deprime** Ow! Y la canción tampoco es nueestraa, es de PARAMORE como ya supondrán :D y porque internet es GENIAL, les dejaremos un lindo link!

Link (y redundancia again): http:/ .com/ watch?v=-J7J_ IWUhls (SIN espacioos~)

Bien, esperamos que nuestro regalito de San Valentín les guste mucho~ y que pasen un día lindo con sus amigos o esa personita especiaaal~ **Feliz dia de san valentin, de la amistad y del amor….Gracias por ser nuestros amigos y mis adorados seres**

TE AMOOOOOOOO MI CACHORRITOOOOOOOO! SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ, NUNCA LO OLVIDES, MI PERFECTO PRÍNCIPE **TU ERS MI PERFECTA DAMA… LA CHICA CON LA QUE SUEÑO, POR LA QUE SUSPIRO, LA QUE ME LLEVA HASTA AL CIELO… TE AMO HOLIC….TE AMO Y ESO NUNCA CAMBIARA…SOY TUYO Y ME ENCANTA SERLO…..TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... MI PERFECTA Y ADORADA REINA…**

**

* * *

**

**The only exception**

Era la mañana del día de San Valentín, probablemente la mañana más tediosa de todas y lo primero que venía a mi mente era un flash del sueño que acababa de tener, el mismo sueño de todos los años desde que tengo unos nueve años hasta mis actuales diecisiete. Discusiones, gritos, amenazas, llanto… Yo sólo los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta haciendo silencio y esperando que todo fuera sólo una parte de la inverosimilitud retorcida de mi mente. Que patético.

Ella simplemente lo utilizaba, como a todos los hombres que conocía, pero él la amaba de todas formas, la respetaba y esperaba que un día entre en razón y deje de lastimarnos. Aún así nada cambiaba, todas las noches ella regresaba tarde, desalineada y con olor a alcohol… le valía un cuerno que yo la viera, le importaba un demonio que él sufriera tanto, pero que por amor se cruce de brazos y le deje hacer lo que le plazca, como a una niña pequeña y malcriada. Yo la odiaba, la odiaba tanto, odiaba entender todo, odiaba que no se me fuera hasta el más mínimo detalle, odiaba no poder decir que no era su intensión.

_**When I was younger**_

_**I saw my daddy cry**_

_**And cursed at the wind**_

Esa noche, ella se fue y no regresó, no pudo hacerlo, tuvo un choque horas después de que atravesó la puerta alcoholizada y tomó el auto. Verlo quebrarse de esa manera al saberlo fue lo peor… Repetía que no le interesaba si estaba lejos, pero que estuviera con vida, que todo, TODO había sido su culpa. Esa noche, los perdí a ambos, ese día supe que el amor no existía.

_**He broke his own heart**_

_**And I watched**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it**_

Me removí en mi cama sosteniéndome de lado en el colchón y cubriéndome nuevamente con los cobertores,_ Tomaré un baño luego… _decidí al azar observándolo dormir en la cama de al lado, con expresión tranquila e inocente, su cabello rojo desordenado encima de su pálido rostro y sus labios apenas entreabiertos._ Y hoy es ese maldito baile… jodido orfanato, no se supone que personas como nosotros participemos de actos tan burdos como esos…_ Wammy's House era de verdad un lugar excéntricamente extraño.

Suspiré nuevamente cerrando mis ojos por unos segundos más antes de que la alarma resuene… dolía recordar, pero no era un buen momento para prestarle atención, no era un buen momento para pensar en esas cosas, no ahora que trataba de convencerme de que el amor sí existía.

**Siempre era lo mismo, esa pesadilla parecía perseguirle… él siempre despertaba asustado, aunque nunca quiso admitirlo frente a alguien, pues él es demasiado duro, demasiado fuerte, como para dejar que su pasado le gane…**

**Mantenía los ojos cerrados y mi respiración rítmica al sentir su mirada sobre mí, solo para tranquilizarlo, pues sabía, que a él le calmaba verme dormir… Sí, era una forma extraña de relajarlo, pero una forma al fin.**

**Sabía que su pasado fue tan horrible como el mío, recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que llegué a este lugar… Salí de un hogar lleno de maltratos, abuso y excesos, mis padres no eran precisamente perfectos. Me golpeaban hasta llegar al borde de la inconsciencia y me encerraban en pequeños lugares, solo para disciplinarme, mientras me repetían que era por mi bien… Una extraña tarde, mientras cumplía condena por hablar con la boca llena en la mesa, encerrado en ese pequeño lugar, escuché una voz extraña, gritos y el temor me inundó… Quería huir y supuse lo peor, a medida que los pasos se aproximaban a mí. El picaporte giró y lentamente, la puerta fue abierta, la luz blanca de una linterna, golpeó mi rostro y finalmente un hombre apareció desde la sombra. Había sido rescatado, después de que una de mis maestras, denunciara a mis padres por abuso, debido a que vio los golpes y moretones en mis piernas y brazos… Eran un recuerdo doloroso que me había marcado para siempre, pues nadie podía acercarse a mi sin sentirme temeroso y prefería la seguridad de mi habitación. Así viví durante mis primeros meses en Wammy's, en completo silencio, alejado de todos, incapaz de socializar y de ser un poco normal, hasta que él apareció. Él era el segundo y yo pues el tercero y no sabía por qué, el me protegía, me defendía de casi todo, hasta que un día el defendido se volvió el defensor, pues dentro de mi comenzó a surgir algo, algo que me llenaba de dudas y que me hacia ofrecer mi vida a su bienestar, y eso implicaba asistir a ese tonto baile.**

_**Wammy's es la cuna de los niños genios, ¿Por qué demonios debíamos socializar?**_**, eso era lo que le decía a Mello, pero la verdad es quería ir y quería hacer muchas cosas más, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo o como expresarlo, pues el amor, para mí no existía, había muerto, con cada golpe que me habían dado mis padres pero que que ahora buscaba de revivir, en los ojos y en el angelical rostro de lo prohibido…**

_**And my momma swore that**_

_**She would never let herself forget**_

_**And that was the day I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love**_

_**If it does not exist**_

Porque jamás me había sentido tan extraño al lado de alguien, jamás me había tan estúpidamente vulnerable e idiota, nunca había sentido tanta confianza, nunca me había abierto de la forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba a su lado y demonios, no entendía por qué pasaba, pero estaba llegando a una única y bizarra conclusión.

_**But darling,**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

A pesar de todo, no podía confiarme de nada, no podía pensar como si nada que lo que sentía fuera correspondido, eso sería demasiado ingenuo de mi parte. Porque muy dentro de mí, había algo que me gritaba que todo lo que sentía era sólo una burda ilusión y que todo terminaría tan rápido como hubiese empezado, si en caso existía la oportunidad de que algo comenzara. No, no habían oportunidades, no había nada, simplemente estaba malentendiendo las cosas, me estaba haciendo ideas de algo que nunca ocurriría, estaba imaginando que no saldría herido y que si lo hacía que lo negaría hasta morir.

_**Maybe I know, somewhere**_

_**Deep in my soul**_

_**That love never lasts**_

Quise convencerme de que estaba mejor como antes, solo, siguiendo mi propio camino y sin necesidad de nadie, dándole uso a lo que me era provisto y manteniéndome al margen de las situaciones extrañas que me acercaran más de la cuenta a las personas que me rodeaban, cosas que me ataran emocionalmente a los demás, asumiendo desde un principio una actitud dura e impenetrable. Estaba mejor antes de conocerlo… Estaba mejor antes de saber que me involucraría de una manera tan bizarra y poco correcta con él, y es que cada vez que lo miraba todo lo demás era sólo parte de la nada y cada vez que me sonreía me hacía sentir incómodos electroshocks, no podía ser completamente uranio con él, no podía tratarlo como trataba a los demás. Era impresionante cómo sus verdes ojos derretían absolutamente todo el hielo de los míos, obligándome a confiarle una mirada sincera. Pensé varias veces que debía dejar de perder mi tiempo y esfumarme, que para él sólo era una muy buena amistad, pero algo me decía que tenía esperanzas, algo idiota dentro de mí me incitaba a hablar, a revelar lo que sentía y observar cuál sería su reacción. Justo ahora, justo en esta fecha… maldición.

_**And we've got to find other ways**_

_**To make it alone**_

_**Or keep a straight face**_

**Había llegado el día, el día en que me gustaría decirle miles de cosas, pero tenía tanto miedo de que me alejara de él, de perder de su amistad, que prefería mantener la distancia, prefería mantenerme seguro, pero en más de un sentido todo era demasiado difícil, acostumbrarse a la soledad, a estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él, que dolía…**

**¿Y qué podía decir sobre él? Sólo que se me había vuelto una extraña adicción que no quería perder, que me partía en mil pedazos cada vez que me miraba con esos azules ojos, que sentía que mi cuerpo era atravesado por su respiración, su tibio aliento me quemaba y su piel que tantas veces quise tocar… pero el miedo, el miedo es el peor consejero y su fría actitud, me mantenía lejos. Debía admitir, que era obvio que me trataba diferente, siempre me dejaba acercarme y viceversa, siempre me permitía protegerle y nunca se quejaba y ¿por qué?, porque entre las decenas de chicos y chicas, que habitaban en este microcosmos llamado Wammy's, él me escogió a mí, un simple mortal, alguien si mucho que ofrecer… y allí estaba la respuesta una y otra vez, él sentía algo por mí, aunque eso era demasiado decir, pues la triste realidad, es que posiblemente yo me haya enamorado solo y esté confundiendo todo, que mi cerebro fundido por los juegos me haga ver cosas que no son o que mi necesidad de ser amado o querido por alguien me esté arrastrando a ser su fiel perro, que no obtendría nada más que migajas, migajas que no valdrían nada para muchos, pero para mí era una bendición…**

**Suspiré, tratando de organizar mi ideas, cuando esa tonta locura llegó a mi mente: Arriesgar todo, decir lo que siento sin dudar, sin esconderme mas, solo debía encontrar el momento indicado… y posiblemente esta sería una buena ocasión…**

**Caminé al fondo de nuestra habitación, mientras Mello, iba al baño y moviendo una pequeña tabla floja, encontré mi escondite secreto, donde guardaba mi más preciado regalo; Una caja de chocolates finos, que me había costado más de cuatro mesadas, pero que valía cada centavo… Sin pensarlo dos veces lo dejé sobre su cama, con una pequeña que solo decía 'De Matt' y salí de la habitación solo rogando que esto le gustara…**

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**Keeping a comfortable, distance**_

_**And up until now**_

_**I had sworn to myself that I was content**_

_**With loneliness**_

El día estaba pasando extrañamente rápido y la noche se acercaba, todos estaban movilizados estúpidamente por la cuestión del baile mientras yo me atragantaba con chocolate que algunas locas me habían regalado y también los que le habían regalado a Matt, pero él no los comería de todas formas. Me sentía tan abstraído en mis pensamientos que en ningún momento se me ocurrió regresar a la habitación y me mantuve siempre fuera, tratando de despabilar mi mente. **El día pasaba muy rápido y noté con dolor, que Mello ignoró mi pequeño regalo, frustrado y triste caminaba a su lado ahogando mi pena con mi PSP, guardando silencio y escondiendo todos mis sentimientos… **_**Creo que no aguantare más…**_ Caminaba despacio con él a mi lado mirando hacia la nada con expresión ausente mientras él jugaba a alguna cosa rara en su PSP, definitivamente lo único provechoso que sacaba de ese maldito día, eran las cantidades masivas de cacao que ingería. Pero desafortunadamente ni si quiera el chocolate lograba que deje de pensar ni por un condenado segundo. ¿De verdad valía la pena decirle las cosas ahora? Estaba arriesgando demasiado, mi estúpida decisión ponía en riesgo años de amistad que sólo serían sumidos en momentos incómodos y extraños… quizá hasta se alejaría de mí. Temía demasiado hacerlo, pero aún así…

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

Llegamos a nuestro cuarto de pronto luego de que nos dieron el aviso de que faltaba sólo media hora para que el baile comenzara que TODOS debíamos asistir. Mierda, de verdad no tenía ganas de estar en medio de corazones y globos extraños con formas raras, rodeado de decoraciones rojas y rosas, dulces, chicas hiperactivas y… oh no, el chocolate sí valía la pena.

Cerré la puerta con hastío viendo de reojo cómo él se acercaba a su cama y se lanzaba a ella sin soltar la consola a lo que yo me dirigía directo a mi closet sin prestarle atención a nada más. **Caminé hacia mi cama, tratando de ignorarlo, tratando de ocultar todo lo que se acumulaba en mi pecho y tecleando con fuerza mi pobre PSP… cuando escuche su voz.**

- Levanta el trasero de allí, Roger vendrá a buscarnos…- Dije de mala gana luego, tomando unos jeans grises y una playera negra ajustada de mangas cortas.** Disimulando vi como Mello lentamente se cambiaba de ropa… Su piel blanca y perfecta me seducía y comenzaba a levitar, pero debía concentrarme en el hecho de que yo no le gustaba y que en definitiva me estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido de primera.**

**- Ahh… Bien…- respondí haciendo un mohín y apagando mi única distracción, para así caminar hacia mi armario y buscar algo de ropa.**. Sonreí de lado idiotamente al verlo y volteé para mudar de ropa, quitándome la camiseta que llevaba puesta y encajándome la otra para después pasar al jean y tomar unos tennis negros. **Mis ojos no podían alejarse de él y me sentía muy atraído, casi idiotizado, embobado endiosado o lo que sea...** Aún me encontraba bastante nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, aún no me decidía por completo, sabía que lo lógico era que salga lastimado de una forma u otra, que no me serviría de nada revelarle que lo quería pero no sólo como un amigo, que las cosas sólo empeorarían, porque eso es lo que siempre sucede, eso es lo que debe suceder… Aún así ya no podía negarme más y debía dejarlo salir cuanto antes, porque era lo que me sucedía, era lo que en realidad sentía…

_**I've got a tight grip on reality**_

_**But I can´t**_

_**Let go of what's in front of me here**_

Una vez en el salón, eché un vistazo aburridamente, deteniéndome en cada detalle de la decoración con algo de hastío, acercándome a una de las mesas junto a Matt para tomar un chocolate sintiéndome extrañamente observado.** Cuando entré en el salón me pregunté, **_**Qué oso de felpa vomitó aquí?**_**, para Mello esto sería insoportable, pero por más que me quisiera concentrar en la chillona, fastidiosa, rosa y cursi decoración, no podía dejarme de sentir cómodo y mas atraído hacia Mello que de costumbre… la fecha, la música o lo que sea me hacía sentir que esta era mi oportunidad era todo o nada. Mientras pensaba, mis ojos se clavaba en la anatomía de Mello, detallando cada rincón de la misma y soñando despierto en lo genial que sería sentirlo cerca.** Volteé un poco para notar esos ojos verdes escrutándome con cuidado, esta vez sin los lentes naranja que usualmente los cubría, revelando ese hermoso color y logrando incomodarme de inmediato mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada y notaba sus azules y ajustados jeans y una playera de mangas cortas negra con rayas grises, que sólo resaltaba más el perfecto, blanco y pálido color de sus brazos. Giré rápidamente antes de que el sonrojo termine de teñir mis mejillas bochornosamente, maldiciéndome interiormente y tratando de concentrarme en la música lenta y melosa que resonaba y las parejas comenzando a acercarse al centro del salón para bailar, mientras dejaba el chocolate que acababa de tomar sobre la mesa nuevamente, una actitud simplemente DEMASIADO extraña en mí. **Vi como Mello se incomodaba y pensé que era por el exceso de chocolate o la música le estaba afectando.**

**- ¿Sucede algo?-** escuché apenas su voz por el volumen de la canción y bajé la cabeza con nervios, asintiendo lentamente y mandando al demonio todo, tomando su mano con decisión y arrastrándolo conmigo fuera del salón, justo hacia el pasillo. **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sentí a Mello tomar mi mano y comenzar a arrastrarme lejos del salón donde se celebrara el baile y pensé que algo raro muy raro le estaba sucediendo.**

_**I know you're leaving**_

_**In the morning, when you wake up**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**_

Cuando estuvimos fuera de allí, solté su mano y volteé hacia él agitado, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de mi corazón con claridad, y notando su rostro extrañado y algo preocupado. **La actitud de Mello me confundía y a la vez me hacía sentir nervioso, posiblemente me había descubierto, posiblemente no le gusto la idea del chocolate y posiblemente me golpearía hasta sacarme los dientes… **La canción que se reproducía ahora resonaba tenuemente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**_

**- ¿Qué pasa Mell?-** preguntó con un cierto tinte de nerviosismo en su voz clavando sus ojos en los míos, pero había un gran problema allí… la mía no salía ni por casualidad, se rehusaba a salir de mi garganta… **El silencio y las dudas me estaban matando y esa canción esa canción inundaba mis sentidos… **_**Estoy enamorado de ti ¿es que no lo ves?...**_ y bien, hice lo primero que me gritaron mis impulsos, golpeándome interiormente por tal osadía. Había llevado mi diestra a la parte trasera de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí con agilidad y entrelazando mis labios con los suyos, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y esperando lo peor.** Me asusté, me aterré, pero al sentir sus labios aprisionar los míos con fuerza, sin dudar, sin temer, me sentí finalmente libre… temía que fuera efecto del chocolate o de la idiotez que había en el aire, pero en ese momento me sentí en una maldita nube. Sus labios se aferraba a los míos y no quería negarme o resistirme a esto… ya no más, ya era suyo y no quería que cambiara.**

_**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**_

Nada sucedía, sólo sentía sus labios sobre los míos y esperaba el empujón o el golpe… aunque eso no fue precisamente lo que ocurrió. _¿Qué… _**Mis brazos, rodearon su cintura atrayéndolo mas a mí sintiendo su calor y cada musculo de su cuerpo rosar con el mío. Incliné mi cabeza y acentué el beso, marcando la necesidad y el deseo de tenerlo cerca. **Sentí de la nada, sus brazos encerrando mi cintura mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza apartando sus labios junto a los míos con lentitud, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y haciéndome temblar aún más a lo que mis dedos se entrelazaban con su rojo cabello de inmediato, profundizando el contacto… la lenta canción continuaba resonando con tranquilidad…

_**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**_

La falta de oxígeno intervino en el perfecto contacto que habíamos logrado establecer, obligándonos a separarnos lentamente mientras mis párpados se abrían lentamente y mis pupilas captaban las suyas aún en shock.** Mi respiración era agitada, y profunda, me perdía en sus ojos mientras mis brazos se negaban a dejarlo ir de alguna forma. Levanté mi mano y quité un pequeño mechón de cabello amarillo que cubría sus ojos y sin pensarlo dejé que esas nítidas y sentidas palabras salieran de mi labios…**

**- Yo… y-yo te amo…-** Mis ojos se abrieron en demasía al oír esas palabras proviniendo de su boca mientras una sincera y algo nerviosa mirada atravesaba mis orbes. No pude hacer más que sonreír con melancolía inconscientemente con un extraño y especial brillo en mis ojos, preparando mi respuesta…_** Solo di que sientes lo mismo, por favor solo di que me amas… aunque sea un poco, te necesito para vivir…**_**, pensé mientras mis ojos clamaban, por esa respuesta, que podía elevarme al cielo y enterrarme en el infierno a la vez.**

_**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**_

- ¿Sabes algo? Dejé de creer en el amor hace mucho tiempo…- susurré despacio bajando la mirada luego de notar cómo su expresión decaía de golpe... _**Había sido rechazado… **__-_ Pero…- _**¿O no? **_Levanté su barbilla con dos de mis dedos conectando nuestras miradas una vez más.- Tú… eres la única excepción…- finalicé uniendo nuestros labios nuevamente y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos suavemente…_ Sí lo creo firmemente… tú eres mi única excepción… __**Me aferre a él, **_**ciego confiado y a la vez consciente de que todo el mundo podría lastimarme, pero él era la única excepción… la única persona, a la cual le diría **_**'Te amo**_**'…**

_**And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TE AMOOOOOOOOOO HOLIC…..FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!**


End file.
